Hearts On Fire
by Gotham's Forgotten Crimfighter
Summary: Takes place several years after the Digidestined defeated Malomyostismon. Mimi, Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Joe are in college. Davis, Kari, TK, Ken, and Yolei are highschool, Cody in junior high. Rated T. R&R. Romance. INCOMPLETE. Chapter 9 Up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first Digimon fic I've ever written. Well…in awhile, I've started some, but have never really gotten around to posting them. First things first, this story takes place a few years after the season finale of Digimon 02. So, Davis, Kari, Yolei, and Ken are in their final year of high school while Cody is getting ready to finish up junior high. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi are all students at Tokyo University (which I don't even know if I made up or there actually is a Tokyo University, I was just being lazy and didn't want to send them to five different schools.) There have been no major problems in the Digiworld since their last battle; however, as most people in the world have a Digimon Partner of their own. What will happen…only time will tell.**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, but my thoughts. Please don't steal them _

_Hearts On Fire_

Chapter One:

"Mimi, it was a great idea for the two of us to move to an off-campus apartment," Sora Takenouchi said to her best friend, Mimi Tachikawa, "But really, do you have to have so many boxes?" The girls had rented a small two-bedroom apartment not far from Tokyo University, where both girls were juniors.

Mimi have Sora a pitying look, "Sora, Sora, Sora," she said, shaking her head, "It is imperative that I have the necessary products on hand to prevent me from getting all gross and wrinkly, I have desire to look like that history professor I had last semester. Yuck."

Sora's boyfriend, Matt Ishida, grumbled as he dragged one of Mimi's many boxes through the threshold of the girls' apartment, "I asked me if you wanted to move in together, but you said no. Hah," he muttered, "if you'd moved in with me, I wouldn't be stuck in a two bedroom apartment with three other guys."

Matt's partner Digimon, Gabumon poked him on the shoulder, "You mean three other guys and their partner Digimon," he said, smiling.

Matt shot Gabumon a look, "It wasn't meant nicely. I wanted to have an apartment with you, Sora, and Biomon, not Tai, Agumon, Izzy, Tentamon, Joe, and Gomamon."

Tai Kamiya wacked his friend on the shoulder, "You just didn't want to worry about having someone barge in you guys while you were fooling around, you horny bastard."

Matt glared on him, "If someone would take a hint, I wouldn't have to worry about it."

Mimi's Digimon, Palmon, and Sora's Digimon, Biomon, came in the room, each carrying a small box. Tai's Digimon, Agumon, Joe Kido's Digimon, Gomamon, and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi's Digimon, Tentamon followed them. They were all diligently carrying boxes and putting them where Mimi and Sora were telling them too.

"Oh Tai, Matt," Agumon said, "Joe and Izzy needed you. Something about getting a couch up the stairs." The orange Digimon heaved a sigh, "Although I don't know why they wouldn't just let me Digivole into Greymon…"

Tai and Matt both looked at each other and groaned. "Not that huge thing Mimi insisted on buying," Tai said, groaning, "That thing is a dinosaur."

Palmon cocked her head to one side, "Really, I thought Agumon was a dinosaur. Could this couch be some distant relation of yours Agumon?"

Agumon put a claw to his forehead and scratched, "I don't think so."

From the kitchen, where she was unpacking boxes, Sora let out a laugh, "It's only an expression you guys."

The five Digimon looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh," they all said in unison.

"Who's idea was it to help them move in anyway?" Tai said breathing hard as he helped drag Mimi's couch up the stairs.

"Joe's." Izzy said glaring at him.

Matt grunted as he heaved the couch up towards him and Joe. "Jesus Joe, why do you have to always roll over for her?"

"I don't roll over for her," Joe said, groaning, "I was just being a good friend when she said that she needed some moving all of hers and Sora's stuff into their new apartment."

"That's…. bullshit," Tai said, "We all know that you've always had a crush on her. Ever since…. preschool."

"Dude…."Matt said, "When are you going to just ask her-gnh-out."

The four of them tilted the couch on its side and carried it into the apartment.

"Okay," said Mimi, walking over to the boys. "I want it here…No! Right over there by the window…no, wait! In the center of the room…or should I put it by the window? Sora?"

Sora walked over and stood next to Mimi in the living room. "I don't know. If you put it up against that wall then we could put a small shelf over by the window, and some of my plants…."

"Will you please just make up your minds?" Izzy demanded.

"Yeah," Tai agreed, "My arms are starting to fall off here."

Both girls looked at each other sighed, "Put it right over…. there," Sora said, pointing at wall in the back of the room.

"That was really nice of the boys to help us move in," Sora said later that evening, collapsing on the sofa next to Mimi.

"Yeah," Mimi said, surveying the pile of boxes surrounding them.

Palmon and Biomon entered the room, "It's a good thing you asked Joe then Mimi," said Palmon.

Biomon nodded, "Yes, he always seems to do anything you ask of him."

Sora raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

Mimi shrugged, "I called the boy's apartment the other day and he answered the phone. He said that they'd be glad to help. "

Sora didn't say anything. She'd seen the way that Joe always looked at Mimi. It was sad really. Every time he wanted to tell her, something always came up. She moved to America, she had a new boyfriend. As much as Sora loved Mimi, she wished that she would stop running in circles long enough to notice the one person that had always loved her.

"That was really nice of him to volunteer himself, Matt, Tai, and Izzy."

"Yeah."

Sora looked at her friend, who had gone to looking out the window.

"The sunset is beautiful," Mimi said, closing her eyes.

Sora nodded, "It sure is."

Mimi giggled. She didn't confide in Sora that she always had this fantasy to be kissed by someone that she truly loved in the sunset. But, if she told Sora who that someone was, she would only laugh at her. She had always loved him, but there was something about him that made him seem…unattainable. Could it be that he seemed far to smart for her?

She heaved a sigh. What would her friends think if they knew? The popular, pretty, airheaded friend falling for the smart, nerdy, socially awkward guy. Sch scoffed. Go figure.

**A/N: I know that seemed really long, but that was only due to my ridiculously long author's note at the beginning. I leave it up to interpretation who Mimi was talking about. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter…now, let's see what our other friends are up too…**

_Hearts on Fire_

Chapter Two:

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya heaved a sigh and flopped on her bed.

"You sound like you've had a long day," her Digimon partner, Gatomon, said leaping on to her bed next to her.

"It's hard being the object of two boys' affection," she said, "Especially boys you really care about."

Gatomon cocked her head to one side, "I see. No I don't. Two boys like you?"

Kari nodded and fiddled around with the string on her pillow. "Yeah," she said. "Two boys I both like very much."

"TK and Davis?"

She nodded. Takeru "TK" Takashi and Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya were two of best friends and fellow Digidestend. "I like them both," she said, "A part of me's always been torn between the two of them. I guess that's really selfish of me."

"No it isn't," Gatomon, said, "They're the ones that are being selfish fighting over you."

Kari thought back to earlier that day. She'd been spending a lot of time with Davis lately, since his mom died. He needed a friend, and it worried her not to see him being his normal goofy, impulsive, clueless self. She had been talking to him earlier, and he kissed her, saying that he didn't know where he would be if she wasn't in his life.

A couple of days ago, TK had kissed her when they were walking from their chemistry class, saying that he was sick of hiding his feelings for her didn't want them to be "good friends" anymore.

In the moment she had kissed both of them back. She knew she did. This wasn't like her.

"I just don't know Gatomon," she said, "I didn't say anything to either of them, and …I let myself kiss them. And now, they're both fighting. I can't believe I made them ruin their friendship."

Gatomon put a large paw on Kari's back. "Everyone has problems they don't know if they can solve," she said, "It doesn't make them a bad person."

Kari looked at Gatomon, her eyes full of tears. "I think I'm in love with them both though," she said. "What if I can't choose one of them? What if I do and then I pick the wrong one?"

"ARGH!" Yolei Inoue said, "I friggen hate physics!" She dug her fingers through her thick burgundy hair, "It's driving me crazy!"

Ken Ichijouji placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's why I'm here, I believe you said that you needed a tutor."

Ken's partner Digimon, Wormon ducked behind Yolei's bed, "Please don't shout Yolei," he said, "It frightens me."

Yolei's partner Digimon, Hawkmon gave Wormon a sympathizing look, "It's okay, you'll get adjusted to her temper."

Yolei blushed and looked over Wormon, "I'm sorry," she said, "I just really hate physics. Or anything involving math and science."

Ken let out a laugh, "You don't say?"

"I've just never really been good at this sort of thing, I mean, I know I'm supposed to be really smart, and I am good with computers, but math and science. I'm okay but I good always use the extra help."

Ken smiled, "I'm glad to offer help in anyway that I can."

Their eyes meant, "I really am grateful that you offered to help me," Yolei said.

"Well, it really is easy once you get the hang of it. I mean-"

"Ken?"

Their faces grew closer.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Ken didn't really know what happened next. Their lips met. It started off sweetly, but soon he realized that he was fully kissing her. He had always liked her; he just never imagined that she would like him.

After what seemed like days, they broke apart.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again."

"Armadillomon! Slow down!" Cody Hida said as he ran down the school hallway.

"I smell candy!" Armadillomon said, "Freshly made!"

"Where are your manners?" he said, huffing and puffing after his Digimon partner, "You can't just go running into someone else's food."

"EEK!" Armadillomon had run into the culinary room.

Cody stopped short to catch his breath. He looked up to see Armadillomon standing on a table next to a girl with a Pumkinmon.

"Gah!" said Cody, running to Armadillomon. "I'm sorry, he's very rude sometimes."

Then he got a good look at the girl. She was tall, about his height. She was slender too, with delicate cheekbones, soft chestnut hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue blouse with and apron over it and a soft pleated pink skirt.

She laughed, "That's okay, Pumkinmon tends to get very rude sometimes too," she extended a hand, "My name is Rei," she smiled.

Cody took her hand and shook it, "I'm Cody," he said.

"I know, we're in the same P.E class, you might've not noticed me though, I tend to blend in with my surroundings."

Cody didn't care. He just suddenly noticed that his heart skipped a beat.

**A/N: I'm going to stop it right there.** **Don't worry; TK and Davis are still to come. I'm a fan of both Kari/TK and Davis/Kari, so even I don't know who she's going to choose. Expect to hear more from Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Joe as well next installment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a roll here, three chapters in one day….**

_Hearts On Fire_

Chapter Three:

"He is so stupid," Takeru "TK" Takashi said, punching his pillow. "I can't believe he'd do that."

Kari was his. They'd known each other since they were little kids. TK had always liked her, loved her even.

Then he came in. Davis. He had a crush on Kari since day one. At first, he just annoyed TK. But then, he became one of his best friends. Despite that they were both in love with the same girl.

He told her the other day. When he kissed her. And she kissed him back. She didn't say anything, and neither did he.

Maybe if he did, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe then, Davis would have backed off and not kissed her as well.

Kari had been spending a lot of time with him since his mom died. She said that she saw a different side of him that no one else did.

But he kissed her too. And he was positive that she had kissed him back. Impossible, TK thought. But then Kari told him yes. And said that she was sorry for any trouble that she had caused between them. As far as TK saw it, the only one at fault was Davis; Kari was completely innocent in his mind.

"If he thinks we're going to be best friends still," he told his Digimon, Patamon, who floated in the air next to him with a concerned look on his face, "He can forget it."

"He has got to be the biggest loser on the face of this earth," Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, said biting into his sandwich.

"Does this mean I can't talk to Patamon anymore?" Veemon said, his eyes huge with worry.

Davis glared at him, "Of course it does, you would be consorting with the enemy, and besides it's obvious that Patamon's going to take TK's side, as usual."

"But he's my friend."

"And TK was my friend," Davis said, making his point, "Until he went and tried to steal my girl."

"But when you were screaming at each other, TK said that he had kissed Kari first. It seems unfair to me."

Davis slammed his sandwich down on his plate and glared at Veemon, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Veemon shrunk down, he hated seeing Davis angry. "Yours," he said in a small voice.

"Thought so," Davis nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. Kari would have to choose him. TK was too boring. Plus, he needed her.

"At times like this," Tai said plopping down on the sofa next to Izzy, "I wish I had a girlfriend."

Izzy turned to face him, "Maybe you would have one if you stopped beating yourself up over that incident with Mimi."

Tai placed a hand over his mouth, "Shh! I don't want Joe hearing!"

Izzy shoved his hand from his mouth, "Knock it off, Joe went to the store with Matt to pick up some groceries. Anyway, it was last year and said it yourself, you both drunk and heartbroken."

Tai nodded and placed his hands in his head, "I know. Her boyfriend cheated on her with one of her roommates and dumped her. And my girlfriend said that I was too immature for her. Which I don't get, I mean I did cut my hair for her."

Izzy laughed, "Yeah, so what happened then, you never really went into details."

Tai sighed, it was really hard for him to talk about it, but he could tell Izzy. "We ran into each other and decided to go out for a couple of drinks. A couple of drinks soon turned into quite a few drinks, and all I remember is waking up next to her in my room the next day."

Izzy nodded, "I see, and you feel bad about it even though you know that you had no control over it."

"Yeah. I mean, I'd kill myself if Joe knew. He's been in love with her since, like, preschool. I already felt bad enough as it was."

"What about Mimi?"

"She just shook it off and said that we were both confused, drunk, and alone."

"I see…"Izzy's voice trailed off, "Ahah! I have an idea!"

Tai looked at Izzy and cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"You'd probably have a better time finding girls if you had someone to do it with you. I mean, you've beaten yourself up about it enough, and I really haven't dated someone since that transfer student from English sophomore year. We can be each other's wingman."

Tai hugged him, "Izzy! You are just about the greatest and the best genius friend I've ever had!"

Izzy shrugged. "What can I say, it's a gift."

From their spot on the floor Tentamon and Agumon looked at each other.

"Love is complicated," said Agumon.

"You said it," said Tentamon.

"I'm just saying that you've liked Mimi since preschool," Matt emphasized as he rooted the frozen dinners at the supermarket, "You would think by now, you would have mustered the courage to ask her out."

Joe heaved a sigh, "I know. It's just; I'm so out of her league. She's the popular, beautiful supermodel, and I'm…well, the nerdy pre-med student that's allergic to every other thing on the planet."

Gomamon laughed, "True, I don't know what you would order if you took her out to dinner."

Gabumon nodded, "Knowing Mimi, she would probably want to go some where really fancy."

Joe groaned, "All the more reason I can't ask her out."

Matt shot the Digimon a look, "Great job you guys. I'm trying to boost his self-esteem, not lower it."

"Sorry."

It was to late, Joe was on a rampage, "You've seen the guys she dates, athletic, rich, handsome, charismatic, and I'm not like that."

Matt gave his friend a pat on the back, "You just need a little courage. Take me for instance; I never thought that Sora would go out with me. I thought I'd be stuck with Davis's sister, June," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you're also a rock star, handsome, charismatic, girls throw themselves at you."

Matt pulled at his collar. Okay, bad example. "Yeah, but Sora doesn't like me for those things. She likes me for me."

Joe sighed, why was it so hard for his friends to realize that Mimi was never going to fall for a guy like him?

He let Matt babble on. He knew that no matter how much he loved her, Mimi was never going to love him return.

**A/N: Emoness for Joe. Will he ever find happiness with his true love? Well, did you really expect me to tell you that? You'll have to stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay…time to focus on our favorite love triangle. Enjoy!**

_Hearts On Fire_

Chapter Four:

Kari was greeted with a pleasant surprise at her locker the next day.

Or in this case, a rather unpleasant surprise. She noticed that when she and Gatomon approached, that TK and Patamon stood leaning against the left side, Davis and Veemon, against the right.

"Oh brother," Gatomon said rolling her eyes.

_And so it begins_, Kari thought,_ I should have never let them kiss me…then we wouldn't have this great big mess._

"Hi TK, Davis," she said shyly opening her locker. The chilly atmosphere didn't go unnoticed.

TK turned and gave Davis a smirk, "She said my name first. Clearly, she likes me better."

"She would never like you better TM," Davis said, going back to his way of making fun of TK by purposely mixing up the second letter in his name. "You're not her type."

"Oh and what is her type, bullheaded and brainless?"

"Hey it beat being boring and-you take that back!"

TK shrugged, "Why should I, it's the truth isn't it, right Kari?"

"Hey don't dragging her into this," Davis said, grinding his teeth.

"Why not? Could because you know she's going to pick me over you, like always?"

"What do you mean like always?"

TK crossed his arms and turned to one side, "I mean maybe she just feels sorry for you. Maybe that's why she let you kiss her."

Kari reached over to grab Davis arm, but he was too fast for her. In a split second he had shoved Davis up against a locker and had grabbed him by the collar. "Okay Takeru, that's taking it too far."

"Oh, so we're on the full names now Daisuke? What's the matter, I strike a nerve."

The two boys locked eyes and glared at each other.

"I ought to smash your face in," Davis said. Raising his fist.

TK laughed, "What's stopping you then? Could it be that your afraid to get your ass kicked by me in front of Kari."

Kari wanted to say something, but was too afraid. If she said the wrong thing then one boy would think that she was defending the other and a fight would break out. She dropped her knees, trying to hold back the tears. It was all her fault, her stupid fault.

No had seemed to notice that the three Digimon had run away.

"Try me," said TK.

Davis raised his fist in air, "You asked for it," he brought it towards TK's face.

"Stop!"

Kari looked up to see Ken standing in front of the two boys. She noticed that TK and Davis were both struggling to punch the other in the face, but each of them had two Digimon holding them back. Veemon and Gatomon restrained Davis, Patamon and Wormon, TK.

Ken walked over and stood in between the two. "Will you two pull yourselves together? You're both acting like a couple of five-year-olds."

"He's the one acting like a five year old," Davis said enraged and pointed at TK.

"Oh and you're not acting immature Davis?" TK scoffed.

"I don't care who started it," Ken said, "What pisses me off is that you're best friends. You should be focusing on finding a solution, not fighting."

Veemon nodded, "Yeah Davis, Patamon and I don't want to see you guys fight."

"Yeah," said Patamon in agreement, "You guys are best friends. You don't want to hate each other."

TK shoved Ken's hand off him, "Correction, we were best friends. I don't want anything to do with that backstabbing son of a bitch." He shoved Wormon and Patamon off of him, "Let's go Patamon." He started to walk down the hall. Patamon gave Veemon a sad glance and flew down after him.

"If you think I'm ever going to be friends with that jerk," Davis said, freeing himself of Ken's hand, Veemon and Gatomon, "You can forget it. C'mon Veemon, I'm late for class."

Neither of the boys seemed to notice Kari who was on her knees, tears coming on full force. She felt Gatomon lean against her and looked up to see that Ken had place a hand on her shoulder, and a look of deep concern was on his face.

"Are you alright Kari?" he asked, "You aren't hurt or anything?"

Kari nodded, physically she was fine, but emotionally, she could hear her heart breaking.

"Oh Ken," she said through thick sobs, "What have I done?

**A/M: I'm going to leave it at that. I purposely made that a shorter chapter because I didn't want to overload you with too much. Also I wanted to focus on those three characters. The others aren't gone forever, I promise! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm glad everyone likes what I've been coming up with so far. It's great to get positive feedback from people. I think getting reviews inspires me to update at a quicker pace. Thanks for supporting me guys!**

_Hearts On Fire_

Chapter Five:

It took Cody awhile, but he eventually found Rei's locker. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd never had a crush before. At least that's what he thought it was, seeing as she was all that he thought about the day before and he babbled on to Armadillomon how cute and nice she was for about two hours.

"She's real purty," Armadillomon said as they walked towards her.

"Quite!" Cody whispered, "Please I don't want her to hear you!'

The Digimon shut up as the pair approached Rei and Pumkinmon.

Rei's eyes lit up when she saw Cody, "Hi Cody! Hi Armadillomon!"

"Hi Rei."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um…Cody," said Rei fiddling with her hair, "This may seem kind of sudden…but I was wondering…there's a school dance coming up this Friday…would you by any chance…like to go with me?

Cody blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Had she just asked him out on a date? "You mean," he was still a little flabbergasted, "Like on a date?"

Rei looked down at her feet, "I guess so…I'm sorry if this is moving too fast for you."

Cody began to stare at his feet. It was moving a little fast for him. But in a good way. "I would love to," he said sincerely.

Her face popped up, her full of hope. "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, of course I would."

Rei seemed a little dazzled, as if she were in a dream as she shut her locker and walked away. "Okay," she said, "I guess I'll see you Friday night."

Cody leaned up against her locker and watched her walk away and a euphoric feeling came over him. He was going out with Rei on Friday. He was going out with Rei on Friday.

It was Armadillomon that snapped him out of his daze. "Cody?"

"Yeah Armadillomon?"

"Have you ever been on a date?"

Then it dawned on him slowly. He hadn't. "No."

After the incident with TK and Davis, Ken was glad to see Yolei's smiling face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, cocking her head to one side, "You look like you've hit by a bus."

Ken heaved a dramatic sigh, "Trust me, I feel as if I've been hit by a bus."

"What's wrong?"

"TK and Davis."

Yolei nodded, "Yeah, I heard about that."

Ken decided to move on he didn't really want to talk about it anymore. Besides, he had something else on his mind. "Listen," he said, "About yesterday…"

Yolei blushed and shoved some books into her bag. "Sorry. I know making out in my bedroom wasn't really the tutoring session that you had in mind…."

Ken let out a chuckle, "No problem, I just wanted to establish something…are we together now or something?"

The two stared at each other. Hawkmon and Wormon exchanged interested looks.

"I don't know," said Yolei, "I've always like you. Do you feel the same way?"

Ken nodded, "Of course I do. I have for quite sometime now…"

Their faces moved closer together and before Ken knew it, he was kissing her again. They didn't break apart until a teacher came up to them and gave them "AHEM!"

The two broke apart and grinned at him sheepishly. After he walked away, Ken turned to face Yolei. "I guess I should do this properly," he said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her head. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Yolei giggled and nodded, "I would love to."

Taking her hand, they began to walk down the school hallway.

"Oh Yolei?"

"Yes Ken?"

"You do know that this mean we can't always make out when I'm supposed to be tutoring you."

Tai got the call when he was heading to his afternoon history class with Matt. He held up the phone and saw who it was. Kari. He knew it had to be an emergency; Kari would never call him during school hours.

"You go ahead," he said to Matt and ducked into a corner, "I have to take this." He pressed send, "Kari," he said concerned, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh Tai," he could hear her crying on the other end, "I'm such an idiot."

"No," he said soothingly, "Kari, what's wrong?"

He listened as she explained the whole situation with TK and Davis.

"Those jerks," he said, "They shouldn't' have done that to you. It's rude and selfish on their part. Not mention childish."

"Please," Kari said, "Don't hurt them or anything Tai. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"No, no, of course you didn't. They shouldn't pressure you to choose between them."

"What if I can't? I love them both…I don't want to lose one of them…"

"Kari…it's okay. Just, I'm sure they'll work things out. They fight all the time and they're still best friends."

He could hear her crying on the other end and it pained him to hear his baby sister in pain. If only he could be there right now, to hold her and comfort her, tell her that everything would be fine.

"Tai," she said, "I don't think they're going to make up. Not this time."

"Maybe," said Tai, "I can talk to Davis and Matt and can talk to TK."

"No," she said fervently, "I don't want anyone else getting involved. Ken's already gotten himself in the middle of it and I won't have the same thing happening to you and Matt. I'm sorry I bothered you at school Tai. Have a good day."

"Kari-" it was too late though, she had already hung up.

If there was one thing that Tai hated the most, it was feel unable to help his little sister.

_Dating is so much harder than it looks_, Izzy thought, _why can't I be good with relationships like I am with computers?_ He had been trying to arrange potential dates for both him and Tai but so far, no cigar. The last thing he wanted to do was resort to going bar hopping and trying to pick up girls…he would feel like the sleazy guys on one of those reality shows that Sora and Mimi were addicted to.

"It's hopeless," he said to Tentamon, "Tai and I are going to remain single for the rest of our lives."

"Izzy?" Tentamon asked, holding up an issue of the campus newspaper, "What is 'speed dating'?"

"It's where you go on a series of time, quick dates and take the numbers of people that you-"the light-blub went off in his head, "Can I see that?"

Tentamon handed the paper to Izzy. This was perfect. "Tentamon you're a genius!" he said, hugging the Digimon.

"Please Izzy, try not to squeeze me so hard, I am just a beetle after all."

Izzy wasn't paying attention; he was busy leaving a message on Tai's phone. "Hey Tai, it's Izzy. I think I've found something for us to do tonight."

"Hey Mimi?"

Mimi turned to see Joe standing in line behind her at the dining hall. "Oh hi Joe!"

Joe came and stood behind her, holding a tray full of organic food. "How's the unpacking coming along."

"Good, I'm almost done," she said, "Although it might take me a little while to finish it tonight, it's Matt and Sora's date night."

Joe pulled at his collar and felt Gomamon nudge him, "You know…" he said, "I'm not doing anything tonight. Matt and Sora are going out and Izzy and Tai are going to some speed-dating thing. Gomamon and I could always come over and help you and Palmon."

Mimi felt her heart skip a beat. No, make that two beats. Why did her mouth seem to be frozen shut?

Palmon answered for her, "We would be delighted."

Joe had to restrain his jaw from dropping to the floor. Was he seriously going to be alone with Mimi? "You would?"

Mimi found her voice, "Yeah. I'll even make you guys dinner afterwards."

Gomamon gave her a look, "Since when do you cook?"

Mimi smiled, "I've been taking some classes, it's actually quite enjoyable."

Joe nodded, "I'll come over around five."

"Sounds great to me."

Joe hoped his heart was beating too loudly. It may not be a date, but it was a start.

**A/N: Next time…Matt and Sora, Izzy and Tai's adventure in speed dating, and more. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I promised more Matt and Sora last time, so here they are….**

_Hearts On Fire_

Chapter Six:

Matt never took Sora anywhere this fancy. She looked around at the Italian restaurant, it was really nice, and each table had a silk tablecloth and a single candle at them. She never to dress up to go out on dates with him either. Okay, so she did always make sure that she looked nice, but she never had to wear a semiformal dress.

"Matt," she said turning to face him, "This place is really nice, what's the occasion?"

Matt turned to her and smiled, "I just felt like taking you someplace really nice. I'm pretty sure you're tired of burger joints."

She was tired of burger joints, but it didn't really matter to her as long as she was with Matt. Although he did look nice all dressed up, he looked like he actually brushed his hair and the cologne he was wearing…she inhaled.

"Why did we leave Biomon and Gabumon alone at your apartment? " she asked, "Why couldn't we just take them with us? We always do."

"I thought it would be nice if we were alone, and besides, Tentamon and Agumon are with them" he said, pulling on his collar, "Anyway, our table's ready, we should go sit down and order."

Sora followed him; he had to be up to something. Matt was a great boyfriend, but he wouldn't take her to of the fanciest and expensive restaurants in town unless he didn't have something up his sleeve.

_Maybe his band got that that record deal that he was talking about,_ she thought looking at the menu. It had to be that, how else could he pay for anything on the menu? It had to be the record deal, normally; Matt wouldn't be able to afford one breadstick on here. It was a miracle he could pay his rent, but then again, he was splitting it with three other people.

"The food here is really delicious," she said once her eggplant Parmesan had arrived.

"I'm glad you like it," Matt said, taking a bite of his shrimp scampi. "You know Sora, there is a reason that I took us here tonight. I know normally this isn't the kind of place I'd take you but I thought for something this special, it ought to be done in a special place."

"Oh I just knew it!"

Matt blinked and he looked a little crestfallen, "You did?"

"Yeah, your band got that record deal, oh Matt, I'm so proud of you!"

Matt laughed, "As much as I wish that were true, we didn't."

"Then…"

"Sora, I love you and I have for a very long time. I know we're still in school and I was going to hold off, but I realized that I can't any longer."

Sora blinked, was he doing what she thought he was?

Yes, Matt had dropped to one knee and was holding out a velvet box.

"Sore Takenouchi," he said opening the box, to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Izzy my friend," Tai said as they entered the dining hall, which had been set up for the speed-dating night, "I know you get this a lot, but you truly are, a genius."

Izzy grinned, "Hey we wanted to meet girls, I figured this was a pretty good way to meet them."

"It's too bad Joe didn't want to come with us. He could use a girlfriend seeing as he's dead-set on never making a move on Mimi."

"Actually, I believe Mimi was a part of his plans tonight."

The two boys stopped talking, a heavyset man had approached a little stage that had been set up. "Hello speed daters! Before we start, I would just like to explain things to you! Guys, you will sit one of these table, ladies, you each sit at a table opposite one of the guys. I'll set the timer for five minutes, when it dings, ladies you go to the next table in the circle. If you like someone, exchange phone numbers, we stop when the rotation is at the start again. Happy dating!"

"This should be fun," Tai said, taking the table next to Izzy, "Bring on the ladies."

About an hour later, Tai was ready to pound his skull up against the table until blood came out of his ears. How was it that Izzy seemed to be clicking with every girl he had "dated" and he only got the whiny emotional ones or the crazy psychopaths? Or at least they seemed like that, but then they were getting along fine with Izzy.

"I hate you," he said, turning to Izzy, "This has got to be your worst idea yet."

Izzy chuckled, "Lighten up, besides that last girl you were with, didn't seem so bad."

"She was like, ten times smarter than me, I felt like a doofus."

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" A girl had just sat down opposite Tai. She had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Serenity."

Tai had to stop the drool from coming out of his mouth, "I'm Izzy," he shook his head, "No, my friend next to me is Izzy, I'm Tai?"

She laughed, "Was it his idea to come here. I came with a friend too, she was totally sick of just waiting for guys to come around."

Tai sighed and looked over in Izzy's direction, "Yeah, same with my buddy here. We normally just hang out and play video games, but he said he wanted to meet girls. I came with him so he wouldn't feel too left out."

Izzy glared at Tai, he was desperate. Who had been the one complaining earlier that he needed a girlfriend? He was busy grumbling to himself, he didn't even notice who was sitting at the table in front of him.

"Izzy?"

Izzy felt a chill go up his spine. He knew who that voice belonged too…he turned to see her sitting there. Blond hair, green eyes, same heart-shaped necklace.

"Rose." He said, a little flabbergasted to see his ex-girlfriend. "I thought you were going back to school in England."

She shook her head, "I like it here, I have friends here, and I like my classes. I didn't know you were going to be here…this doesn't seem like your sort of thing."

Izzy tugged at his collar. He hadn't seen her since he broke up with her. Which had been something he didn't want to do, as he really liked Rose. It was just, he was too busy with his classes at the time and as much he liked her, he didn't want her to always wait for him.

"My friend Tai and I thought this would be fun," he looked at Tai, who was drooling over the girl he was with. He ignored Izzy's "help me!" look.

He looked at Rose, who smiled at him. "Uh…. so," he said, "How have you been?"

**A/N: I think I'll leave it right there for now. Joe and Mimi are up next, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter…I'm not going to say much this time.**

_Hearts On Fire_

Chapter Seven:

Mimi answered the knock on her door at promptly five p.m. That was one of the things that everyone seemed to like about Joe, he was always on time. She opened the door to see Joe standing there with Gomamon, holding a bouquet of daisies.

"Hi Mimi," he said, hoping that she wouldn't notice that his heart was beating twice as fast than what was the normal rate for any human being. "I know you said that your favorite flowers were daisies, so I stopped and got you and Sora some to put in your kitchen maybe."

Mimi smiled, "Thank you," she said, "These are so beautiful. I'll put them in some water right now." She headed over to the kitchen sink and turned her head back. He was still standing in the doorway. "Don't just stand there silly, come inside."

Joe slowly entered Sora and Mimi's apartment. There where boxes everywhere, some unpacked, some not, some only partially unpacked. But it seemed as if the two girls really knew what they were doing in terms of decorating.

"Wow," Gomamon said, blinking, "I like what you've done with the place."

"Yeah," Joe agreed, "You girls really seem to know what you're doing."

"Thanks," Mimi said, bending over to pick up a box that was lying on the ground, "We really just to finish unpacking the living room."

Joe put a hand across his face,_ don't stare at her butt_, he thought,_ don't stare…_he normally wasn't a leach.

Could it be the fact that he was alone with her and the Digiworld wasn't being destroyed that made him so…like every other guy on the planet when it came to Mimi?

He didn't just like her for her body. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met (okay, she was a tad biased), but she was also kind, sensitive, outgoing, warm, and he just loved to be around her.

To bad he was awkward, clumsy, paranoid, and gawky.

"Do you want to grab that box over there? I think it's one of Sora's lamps."

Joe snapped out of his daze to notice that Gomamon was staring at him and Mimi and Palmon were moving boxes around. "Yeah, sure no problem."

"Unpacking things makes you hungry," Joe said, collapsing on the floor next to Palmon and Gomamon.

Mimi laughed from her spot on the couch and hugged his neck. "In that case, I went grocery shopping this afternoon," she said, "At least let me make you guys dinner as a way of showing my thanks."

Joe looked up at Mimi's face, which was inches away from his. He had to fight the urge to kiss her. "Since when did you learn how to cook?" he asked, blinking.

"When I lived in New York," she said with a giggle, "I took a bunch of classes and then started cooking for my family at home. I've been trying out some new recipes that I made up on Sora, Biomon, and Palmon. Mostly trial and error, so they haven't always been so tasty. There's one that I've wanted to try out lately…"

"So test it on me," Joe said. Wait did he just said what he thought he did.

Mimi seemed to be in a state of shock too. "Okay," she said blinking, "I've never tried it before, are you sure?"

Joe nodded, "Of course I am."

An hour later Joe, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon sat a table where Mimi's latest recipe had been a success.

"That was great," Joe said as he took his napkin and wiped his lips, "What exactly was that."

"Just pasta, oregano, lemon, basil, and a can of cream of mushroom soup for the sauce," Mimi said, "I call it Pasta a la Mimi."

"I was delicious," Gomamon, said, "We should eat here more often."

Joe let out a chuckle, "Yeah, it does beat out the food we're used to at home?"

"What are you guys used to eating?"

"Well, we each try to take turns and make dinner at least two days a week. But if Izzy's cooking the food's normally burnt, if Tai's cooking then it tastes like gym socks, Matt has a tendency to just throw together whatever he can find in the fridge, and I gave up, so I just always order pizza when it's my turn."

Mimi put her elbows on the table and put her chin in her cupped hands, "Sounds like you guys have a lot of fun, and I bet it's really crowded though."

Gomamon scoffed, "Your telling us, there's only one bathroom, so it's a pain to get to in the morning."

Joe sighed, "Yeah, eight's a pretty tight number to have in a two bedroom apartment."

Palmon nodded, "I'll say, how do you guys sleep?"

"We had a rock-paper-scissors tournament to see who would get the bedrooms. Luckily, I got one. Matt got the other one, Izzy got the pullout couch and Tai sleeps on an air mattress. I'll trade off with them once a week though. I don't mind."

Mimi stood up and started to clear the dishes off the table, "Here, let me help you with those."

"You don't have to, you've already helped me so much today."

Joe shrugged, "I don't mind at all."

"Joe?" Mimi asked as they were doing dishes, "Why do you want to be a doctor?"

Joe looked up at the ceiling. Why did he want to be a doctor? For years he had been telling everyone that it was what is father wanted, that all the men his family-well, with the exception of his brother, Jim-became doctors. He looked at her big, curious brown eyes.

"I really want to help people," he said, "I think it would be something I'd be good at. I've always been good at calming people down during crisis situations, and if I knew I was helping people in need, then I'd feel like there was some more good in the world."

Mimi looked down at her dishes, "I don't know what I want to be," she said, "I mean, I know I'm good at modeling and acting and that sort of thing, but I don't want to do it forever."

Joe went to put a hand on her face, accidently flicking soup suds at her, "Hey, if it makes things any better, you are one of the best cooks I know. Just don't tell Matt I said that, okay?"

Mimi nodded and then flicked soap playfully at him.

"Hey! It was only an accident."

She giggled, "And that was on purpose."

Joe grinned, "Oh," he said, pulling up his sleeves and dunking his arms in the suds. "So it's war you want then?" He began to flick suds back her. Before they knew it, soapsuds were flying back and forth.

"You've got them on your face," Joe said, wiping them off. He then realized that his hands were cupping her face.

Their eyes met. Time seemed to stand still, not single sound was made. Joe's face inched towards her. Their lips met.

"I'm sorry Mimi," Joe said, dropping his hands from her face. "I didn't mean to do that, it was out of turn."

Mimi smiled and took a hold of his hands. "I love you," she said softly.

Joe couldn't help it. His jaw dropped. "What did you say?"

Mimi giggled, "I said, I love you silly. You, Joe Kido. I love you. I have for…quite sometime now."

Joe resisted to the urge to tell Gomamon to slap him. He was dreaming. "I…uh…I.uh…"

Mimi's face looked slightly crestfallen, "If you don't feel the same way, I understand," she said, dropping his hands. She knew it; a guy that smart could never love her.

Joe slapped himself across the face with his newly freed hand. "No," he said softly, taking her hands in his. "I've been in love with you for the longest time. I just thought…that you could never love me."

Mimi looked up at him, "I guess we both thought that the other didn't feel the same way."

Joe held her closer to him, and she leaned in to his chest. He took one of his hands and propped up her chin. Their lips meant again and they kissed passionately.

Outside the window, the sun went down.

**A/N: Stopping right…there. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So that last chapter was all about Mimi and Joe, I couldn't help myself. Don't worry I'll make up for it in this one. **

_Hearts On Fire_

Chapter Eight:

Davis sat at his kitchen table alone, doing his pre-calculus homework. It was Thursday. Normally this meant that he would his homework together with TK and they would play video games afterwards and order pizza. But him and TK weren't exactly speaking at the moment. And as far as Davis saw it, he planning on never speaking to TK again, so those days were gone out the window. Although TK was much better at math than he was…

"No," said Davis out loud to himself, "Then he'll think I'm apologizing, when I don't even have to in the first place. This is all his fault. I don't need him to help me with my homework anyway, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

Perfectly capable as in he had no clue as to what he was doing.

He didn't even notice his dad walk into the room. "Thursday and TK's not here?" Mr. Motomiya asked, "Everything okay with him?"

Davis shot his dad a look, "TK isn't coming over today. In fact he's never coming over ever again. "

Mr. Motomiya let out a chuckle, "You boys have had your differences, but TK's never missed a Thursday night cram session."

"Well, he's no longer welcome here."

Mr. Motomiya sighed and went into the living room, "I'm sure you boys will resolve your problems, you're best friends."

Davis gripped on his pencil so hard, causing it to snap in half. Why the hell did people keep saying that? Him and TK were no longer friends, nor were they ever going to be friends again. Ever.

Halfway across town, TK was telling his mother a different version of the same story. "I don't care if he fails pre-calc," he said, "I'm never speaking to him again."

TK's mother shook her head as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. "As much I love you being home for dinner with me, I really wish that you would work things out with Davis. I'm not used to seeing you this worked up about something. Besides, he's your best friend."

TK stood up and slammed his hands on the table with a hard force, "Why the hell does everyone keep saying that!? I don't care what happens to that traitor, he's not my friend…not anymore…if he was then he wouldn't have kissed Kari!"

Nancy Ishida walked over to her son and placed a hand on his cheek, "Is this what you boys are fighting about Kari?"

TK nodded, "It isn't fair," he said clenching his fists, "I liked her first…"

Then it came clear to TK. "Hey mom," he said, going towards his room, "I have to go for a walk."

"Are you going to talk to Davis?"

"You could say that."

Davis heard the doorbell ring when he was in the middle of the hardest pre-calculus equation known to mankind. Not wanting to open the door he let his father answer it.

"TK! I'm glad to see you, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Hi Mr. Motomiya," TK said, "Davis probably doesn't want to talk to me and I really don't want to talk to him, so could you deliver a message?"

Mr. Motomiya blinked, confused, "Sure what do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him I don't care what anyone says. He's a backstabbing son-of-a-bitch and I don't care how many people say that we're going to go back to being the best of friends again. Tell him I never want to speak to him again as long as I live." TK turned and walked away.

"What did I tell you," said Davis to his father, "I told you things would never get better. I told everyone. And I don't care, I'd sooner jump of a cliff than be friends with that arrogant jerk again."

"I just wish we could back to the simple times," Kari said to Yolei as she flopped onto Yolei's bed.

"You're telling me," Yolei said in response, "I don't know when Ken and I developed into the whole boyfriend-girlfriend-dating phase. I mean one minute he's helping me with my science homework…then I'm making out with him."

Kari grinned at her, "I thought you liked making out with Ken," she said with a giggle, "I just meant I wish I could back to the times when TK was shy about his feelings and Davis was just an obnoxious goofball with a crush on me."

Yolei heaved a sigh, "They're both getting out of hand if you ask me. Ken told me about what they did at school. They shouldn't have put you in that position."

"I know, I just wish I could get away from it all."

Yolei turned and hugged her friend, "That's not the solution. It will eventually blow over, I hope."

Cody knocked on the door of the Ichijouji residence. He didn't know whom else to turn to. Davis and TK were mad each other and weren't thinking straight, Izzy and Tai were both out, he was to scared to ask Matt for girl advice, and Joe's phone was off which was a shock, because he always picked up. Ken always intimidated him a bit, even though they had become good friends over the years.

"Oh Cody!" Mrs. Ichijouji said opening the door, "What a surprise."

"Sorry to intrude at this hour," said Cody, "But may I speak to Ken, it's important."

"Certainly, come on in honey!" she turned down the hall, "Ken, you have a visitor."

Ken and Wormon seemed a little shocked to see Cody and Armadillomon standing in the foyer. "Cody," Ken said, blinking, "Nice to see you."

Cody cleared his throat, it was now or never, "Ken," he said, "I need to ask for your advice."

Ken led Cody into his living room and gestured for him to sit on the loveseat. "So Cody, what did you need to talk to me about?" Ken found himself slightly puzzled; Cody was a smart kid, why would he need his help with homework?

"I need your advice…" Cody found himself having trouble finding the right words. Just spit it out already. He had three sets of eyes on him, Ken's Armadillomon's, and Wormon's. "I need your advice…about…girls."

Ken looked slightly taken aback. "Girls," he said blinking.

Cody looked down at the floor. "I have a date tomorrow night…with this girl in my class. And I've never been on a date before."

Ken chuckled, "I don't think I'm your best choice, but I'll try and help you."

Cody breathed a sigh of relive; at least he said that he could help him. "I don't know how to act, what to say, what to do…"

Ken put a hand on Cody's shoulder, "For acting, just be Cody. That's all you can do, besides, I don't think this girl would be going out with you if she didn't like you for just being Cody. What to do, just be nice, don't treat her badly, open doors for her, take her coat, and be a gentleman. What to do…where are you guys going?"

Cody found himself being slightly more optimistic. "We're going to the school dance."

Ken got up, "Do you know how to dance?"

"No…"

Ken gestured for Cody to get up, "In that case, I'll teach you."

Cody looked like he had just swallowed a whole watermelon, "Excuse me?"

"You're going to want to know how to dance," Ken said, moving the coffee table, "I'm going to teach you."

Cody slowly got up, had he just been transported into an alternate universe? "Okay," he said slowly, waiting for Ken to scream, "April fools!"

Ken walked over to stereo, "The fast songs you catch on quick, you just move in time to the music. It's the slow songs that are tricky."

Cody nodded.

Ken pressed a button on the stereo, and a slow song came on. "Okay," he said, walking closer to Cody, "Here's what you're going to do."

"Just tell me what to do."

"This may seem a little weird, but put your hands on my waist."

"What?"

"Just pretend I'm the girl your taking to the dance…what's her name anyway?"

"Rei."

"Just pretend I'm Rei and put your hands on my waist."

Cody pictured Rei in Ken's living room…although it was really hard. "Okay," he said, placing his hands on Ken's waist.

"Good, now I'm going to place my arms around your neck," Ken said, "Like this."

This was really awkward.

"Now," said Ken, "Just sway back in time to the music, it's really easy what's you the hang of it. Also, she might lean into you a little, so just let her."

Despite the fact that he was feeling very weird and hoped that Yolei or anyone who knew about for that matter, never found out about this, Cody thought that Ken was actually a pretty good teacher.

"Oh!" said Mrs. Ichijouji, "Walking into the room, I didn't know you boys were going to be…dancing."

Ken laughed and gave his mom a pitying glance, "it's for a school project mom."

**A/N: That chapter was not my best. I will admit to that. However, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me awhile to update, as I was having a minor case of something I love to call writer's block. I seriously rewrote this chapter like, ten times. :) **

_Hearts On Fire_

Chapter Nine:

Joe woke up the next morning in a great mood. He had just had the best dream of his entire life. Last night he told he kissed Mimi and she told him that she was in love with him. He revealed his true feelings to her; this led to more kissing and him having the best night of his life. But it was a dream of course.

Joe slowly opened his eyes, he didn't want to snap out of this dream, and he wasn't ready yet. This wasn't his room. His room didn't have this much color in it, or have a desk with a pink laptop on it, a cluttered bookshelf, or all these framed pictures all over the place.

He then looked down to see Mimi, whose head was resting on his chest. So it wasn't a dream. Joe looked over at the flower-shaped alarm clock on the nightstand. 10:00 AM, good thing he didn't have any classes on Fridays. Nor did anyone in their group of friends for that matter. But that was off the subject.

Mimi's eyes fluttered open and she saw Joe staring at her clock. "Good morning," she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Good morning to you too," Joe said, kissing her in return. There was something about his kissed with Mimi. During their first one, he could swear that he thought his head was going to explode. In a good way, of course. There really no way to describe how kissing Mimi was, each one was different. "I thought last night was just a dream," he said, running his fingers through her brown hair.

Mimi laughed, "I thought the same thing," she said.

"At least we both had good dreams then." This led to more kissing. Joe felt that he could used to this, the kissing, the holding hands when they were out, going out on dates. His tone got serious, "That was first time doing that last night. I was amazed that I had the energy in me to do it twice," he said, amused with himself.

Mimi let out a giggle, it wasn't her first time having sex, thanks to a certain drunken incident, but it had the romance and mystery that a first time was supposed to have. "Ill be honest with you," she said, leaning into him more, "That wasn't my first time. But I'm going to say that it was, because it was just a stupid drunken fling I'd rather forget."

He kissed the top of her head, "It's okay, I'm just glad that I could say my first was with someone I loved. With you."

Mimi heard the knob on the door twist and her face turned red. Sora didn't know that Joe slept over!

Joe felt his face flush. He wasn't quite ready for Sora to see him like this…

"Mimi," Sora said opening the door, "I have great-AAH!" Her face turned red, "Sorry Joe…I didn't know you, um, spent the night." Sora wasn't exactly decent at the moment, wearing nothing but a towel, as she had just gotten out of the shower, waiting until Mimi was conscious to tell her news.

Joe wanted to sink down under the covers, "It's okay Sora, sorry if I scared you."

Sora gathered herself together, "It's okay, I didn't know that you guys were...together now."

Mimi who wasn't really embarrassed, as she had a similar incident in reverse with Matt and Sora, "Did you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I did, hold on one second…" her face was still a lovely shade of red. Couldn't have Mimi have called and warned her? She walked out the room and came in a few minutes later in faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She was relieved that Mimi and Joe had gotten dressed to. "Like I was going to say," Sora said, holding up her hand. "I'm engaged." She flashed off the beautiful diamond that Matt had given her last night.

"Sora!" Mimi gushed, running over to grab her friend in a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She let go and took hold of the other girl's hand, "It's so beautiful, did you set a date yet, did you cry, and did you talk about where you're going to on your honeymoon…"

Sora and Joe burst into laughter, "Mimi!" Sora exclaimed, her head spinning at all of the questions being thrown at her. "Slow down!"

Joe shook his head and put a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "That's really great Sora," he said, "I'm going to go back to the apartment…I'm sure the guys are wondering where I am." His face turned crimson, Tai was going to be horrendous. He gave Mimi a quick peck on the lips; "I'll call you later."

Mimi found herself swooning, yet again. She swooned the first time he kissed her, and every other time after that. "Okay," she said faintly, "Bye."

"Bye," Joe said, giving her one last kiss, "See you Sora, congratulations!"

Sora waited until she heard Joe grab Gomamon and the door shut tight before riding Mimi for every detail. "So," she said, grinning mischievously, "You must have had a good evening."

Mimi blushed and giggled like a sixth grader telling all of her friends that she'd just kissed the cutest boy in their grade. "I know…it seems a little hurried that I slept with him but it was one of those in the moment things, you know?"

Sora nodded, "I do. Besides, you've guys had a lot of emotions holding back. It was going to explode at one point. Besides, Joe's a good guy too, not some sleazy jerk."

Mimi plopped on her bed and gestured for Sora to join her. "Anyway," she said, "Enough about me, what about you?"

Sora flopped next Mimi, "I'm excited that Matt and I are going to get married. But I'm a little nervous about we're going to afford it all." She gave Mimi a playful swat on the arm, "But then again, I'm going to have the best maid of honor there is."

Mimi's eyes grew the size of baseballs. "You mean it?" she let out a joyful sequel, "You won't be let down, we're going to throw you the best wedding with a budget ever!"

Sora laughed as the two best friends collapsed into a hug. She was sure that everything would be perfect, although she was still very concerned about the money issue…

**A/N: Okay, next installment I'm going to bring up the guys. Poor Joe. He's in for hell. Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't really given the Digimon much of a role. They're there don't worry! **


End file.
